Beautiful Tragedy
by Harley-Claire Fitz
Summary: I'm starting New so this story and the original will not be available. So sorry but they will get rewritten!


_**Finally able to get an idea for my sequel to "Insane Love"! This is:**_

_**Beautiful Tragedy**_

_**It's super sad in the end...but I hope that you like it until then...lol...*looks scared***_  
_**there is Robin in it, but he's another oc:**_

_**Anthony Dallon age:21 played by:Alex Pettyfer...JK! IDK.**_

**Chapter 1: Are You Still There?**  
_**(from "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl)**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**Joker's P.O.V:**

"The Joker is out of his cell, I repeat the Joker is out of his cell!"said a distressed voice over the intercom. I, on the other hand, had made it to the information room and was looking through the files. The door was locked. I came across something...interesting. A tape...under Elle's name. I walked over to the small TV and put the tape in the whatever it's called...gosh...I can't even remember anything now!

**XO(Third Person):**  
"She's scary for a shorty,"Robin was saying. He was pulling Elle into Arkham Asylum, his hand on the handcuffs.

"Don't call me short or I'll rip your legs off and sew them onto your head!"Elle yelled. She was only 21...and had a really high voice. Batman started laughing.

"Stop your laughin', Bat-brain!"she yelled, trying to get away. "Let me go!"

They walked by the Joker's cell, he was leaning against the wall but looked out and saw her. He smirked. She had a strange accent.(like Harley Quinn)

"I want a lawya!"she yelled.

"You killed 3 people...and helped someone kidnap 5 others and give us 2 hours to find them all..."Robin pointed out.

"So what, Birdboy?"she asked, still trying to pull her hands out of the handcuffs.

"Uh...we're not letting you by anybody..."he said. She turned to him, they were now stopped, and drew circles on his muscled chest with her index fingure.

"I swear I'll play nice..."she said. The Joker started laughing.

"Seduction...not gonna work this time, missy,"Batman said, pulling her along. Robin cleared his throat.

"Uh...yeah...sure,"he said. They pushed her into a cell.

"Oh, you'll regret it! I swear you will!"Elle was yelling.

*It switched to another point in her time at Arkham*

Elle was humming, walking past a few people. They had let some people go out into the "Cafeteria" to eat. She and the Joker were 2 of them. Scarecrow was another.

She sat down on the floor in a corner. The Joker sat with her.

"What do ya want?"Elle asked. She looked very upset. He didn't reply, just started eating. Elle pushed her tray away, only picking up a red apple.

"I like the color red...it's not some cheap rip off color like most...it's one of the first...but I also like black...I see a lot of it,"she said. He glanced up at her but kept eating.

"How did ya get those scars, Mista?"she asked. The Joker swallowed his bite he had taken and told her about his dad. She gasped.

"That's horrible...so what do they call ya?"she asked.

"The Joker,"he said.

"Hmmm...Mista Jay...that sounds cool,"she said, smiling a little, and took a bite out of the apple.

"My name is Elle...well, Jinx I guess...they used to call me Harley because once when I was 13, I was sitting on the curb and some jerk lost control of the wheel and fell off so it was on it's side, and it hit me in the ankle...it was a Harley Davidson. My middle name is Quinn, like the Harlequins "she told him. "Others called me Jinx because bad things happen whenever I'm around."

Joker started eating again.

"If I bust outta here, I'll take you with me, Mista Jay...if I can,"she told him. He smirked and just kept eating.

**XO**

**Joker's P.O.V:**

I didn't even remember that...Elle...my Maestro, was a psycho too when she was a few years younger...we had met before. She liked me even then...and was so adorable She hid her accent...I miss her...for once I missed someone. What the hell has gotten into me?!

"Find what ya were lookin' for, Mista Jay? Or should I call ya Jack?"said the voice from the videos...Elle.

"Maestro?"I asked.

"Rightaroonie!"she said and ran over to me. She was in one of the uniforms for the workers here and had white/blonde hair. "They call me Harley here! Lets go!"she said, smiling, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out. There's my Maestro.

"I missed ya, Jack!"she said and jamp into a sports car. I got in the driver's seat and got the hell out of there.

**(End of Chapter 1)**

_**Sorry if it's so short, but it's just a little reunion one! Hope you like it!**_


End file.
